everyone pulls away from you
by kittyaurorasan
Summary: A story of a fan characters ill fated love for a evil ex...who seems...pretty darn gay...sometimes chapters will be short sometimes long. OCxCannon warning. * currently in an writers block*
1. don't be a obsessive creeper, its weird

her eyes widened and her jaw dropped in awe, how had she not noticed this perfect man before? now at this point I feel I need to point out that perfect to her is probably imperfect to alot of you, the man she see's as perfect is acually a bit of a dick, but like many before her, she is blinded by love. The male she was reffering to was Mathew Patel, a rather dramatic young man with a rather odd look to him, he wore half his frindge over half his face, dark smugey eye liner across his eyes, a kacki wore out jacket with many pockets, a randomly changing colour of black-and-something striped T-shirt, baggy 3 quarter leghnth trousers, also with many pockets, an a large bear of doc martin like boots. he was quite the mystery, no one seemed to know where he came from or even who his parents were, he looked to be from indian decent but spoke with an american anccent with hints of english accent peaking through. He was very camp yet was offen seen drawing pictures of strangely attractive demon girls, so like everything else, his sexuality was a mystery. So many would veiw him as odd but some how with one look Macy Linch knew she needed to be freind him, and soon.

Macy sat in her room staring at her empty word document, it had been 3 weeks since she had first noticed Mathew and since then had begun obcessivly stalking him. She had seen the play he was in 5 times, it had shown 5 times since she had first gone, she had found out what he did in collage and what days he was in, yet she still had so many blank spaces, such as "first introduced to me". Yes, Macy was a wimp, to cowardly to even go and say high to him, he'd probably already noticed her creeping about, and that made her more worried. Macy wasn't particularly shy, just quiet, finding it difficult to speak without triping over her own words. Although Macy wasn't quiet she was kind of invisable, she had a few freinds, she went to collage, and she certainly looked diffrent, but she tended to blend into the background at times, she wasn't the quiet kid in her collage classes, more the untalkative weirdo, usually keeping to herself until a topic she liked came up, girls like her were a dime a dousen in her town.

Macy sighed as she slowly span pointlessly in her computer chair wondering why her parents had given her a low memory laptop to sit on her desk in her dorm room, why not get her a big desktop with lots of meomory, but she shrugged and decided to just be happy with her fast running computer, even if she couldn't play dead rising2 on it. She streched her short legs out as she stood up, she was a giant at 5ft 2inches, and she was delighted about that! To hide her lack of height she had a growing collection of shin high, thick soled, scuffed leather boots,most acually reaching half way up her tiny legs, her biggest pair increased her height to 5ft 5inchs, still leaving her small enough to be used like a leaning pole, much to her dismay. she had short dyed purple hair, that had faded to a lilucy colour, on her left side it was shaven down and had black leapard pint dyed into it and on her right side it hardly reached below her ear, witch on that side had 2 high peircings and one 8mm tunnel on the lob, on the other side she had 3 peircings on her lobe. She had sevral ever changing lip percings and a tounge bar. Her eyes were a dull brown coloured that even in the light just looked 'kinda pretty' her skin was a very lightly tanned colour and she offen had spots on her right side from where her hair lay. She had a habbit of buying the same time of clothing over and over in slightly diffrent colours. She had a whole collection of diffrent coloured leggings, made with the same material by the same company, many long sleeved jumpers that were so long on her shorter frame that she wore them as dresses over her leggings, and as for her boot collection 90% of the boots were purple and the rest were black, this habbit for simalre clothing was another thing that made her blend into the back ground, She only had one outfit that really stood out from the rest and that was a pair of blue dungerea shorts that she wore with a red and white striped tshirt and a pair od black boots, made her look nordic so she wore it to parties ocasionally.

an annoying high pitched beeping began to explod from her cell phone as she stared at the wall day dreaming, she was shaken out of her day dream, off of her chair, and onto the floor where she struggled to grab her phone out of her jumper pocket and quickly answer it. "hello?" she said strugling not to cheer about managing to answer the phone in time. "hey pup, wanna come to a party to night luvvie?" a familare femine voice said excitedly down the phone. "uhm...I don't know Mona, i kind a have to study...and stuff..." she said in a slighlty monotone voice. "come on love, you need to get out that room, ...and your little crush will be there..." Macy could literaly hear the smile growing on Mona's face. "...okay then but my sailour out fits still dirty so I'm just gonna stay in this outfit..." she said lying back on the floor, there was suddenly a loud buzzing noise as mona hung up, Macy shrugged and hung up putting her phone back in her pocket and closing her eyes for a moment, then her door buirst open. "Good! cause we need to leave like now to get the bus." Mona's smile was there for sure at it almost spread from cheek to cheek as she pulled Macy up and dragged her out the door. "hey macy?" Mona said hhappily racing forward down the hall. "what comes before part B?" she asked, macy smiled and shook her head. "I'm not doing this" she giggled. "no come on what comes before part B?" Macy rolled her eyes then threw her hands in the air " PARTAY!" she yelled happily and Mona pulled her by her hand out into the cold october air.


	2. a not so calm moment on fire

The party, like most things, was made akward by Macy, from the moment she walked in she made little effort to talk to others, preocupied on finding Mathew, she was being a bit of a dick basically. She gave useless one word replies to Mona, who got bored of her very quickly and went to look for her girlfriend.

It took about an hour and a half but eventually she found Mathew, he was sitting in a group of people who kept bursting into random laugher, Macy tried to integrate into the group by sitting next to someone and staring at, and laughing with Mathew when he laughed. Macy sat for hours as others left ingesting more and more alcoholic by the minute hoping that soon she would be able to talk to him, no luck after two bottles of wine, Macy regretted not dealing with her chronic inability to talk to sexy people before.

May i say at this point, Macy's shortness was caused by being a smoker from the age of 9 to the age of 18, he chronic inability to talk to people she is attracted to is caused by the fact she has never found a man attractive, in the past she has mainly fallen for, and lost her virginity to a girl.

Mona tapped Macy's drunk shoulder. "hey, me and Lola are gonna head back to my dorm, will you be okay by yourself?" Macy gave a thumbs up above her head to Mona then went back to the laughing and drinking.

A full force hang over woke Macy in the morning, it's pain leaked in as she opened her eyes, the piercing light felt like spikes to her brain and she hid under the dimly light covers and made a small pained groan as her eyes adjusted to the light. She lay their peacefully for a few moments calms as could be, trying to remember how she got home. Nope, her mind was blank, last thing she remembered was playing drunken snap with Mathew and a few others, most of the people were out their face on the alcohol, Macy was probably the worst. Macy sighed and lay back.

She was shook into paranoia, when a bellowing snore suddenly broke the silence. Macy stayed as still as possible for a moment before slowly drawing back her covers, still dressed in the clothes she left the house in the previous night, she slowly tip toed into her living room/ kitchen area and was shocked to find Mathew passed out on her couch. "Isn't this a bit cliche?" she thought to her self then walked over and kicked the couch. "Mathew?" she said shaking his shoulder. "hey, man, wake up." she said, some how she was able to talk to uncontentious sexy people, I think this is creepy...

Mathew grunted then shuffled around a bit. Macy's hand shook as she reached out to shake him again. as her hand reached him he make a quick turn and blasted a fire ball at her. "I'm trying to sleep!" he growled falling his arms in the air as Macy began to panic, turns out her t-shirt was flammable, her skin was also slightly flammable...


	3. A calm little chat about fire

Macy's skin itched irritatingly as if the rather large burn was a simple rash, but a few seconds late, while she tried to stand up, Macy realized that it was much more than a little skin but it was like a fire punch.

She pulled her t-shirt up a little bit showing off her rolls of fat, thats what happens when you eat a heck of a lot and exercise none, and saw the blistered skin.

Mathew smiled awkwardly and uncomfortably as he dabed a wet towel on the burn, neither of them were doctors so they decided to just go with what ever wiki-how said on treating burns.

"so..uh..what did you do to me?" she asked referring the the large blistered burn on her upper abdomen.

"well miss..." Mathew paused waiting for Macy's response.

"u..oh right. I'm Macy Linch, I introduced myself last night but...what ever" she said grumpily.

"Miss Linch, as you may have noticed I do love my beauty sleep and find it a little... irritating to be interrupted from it, and so i used my mystical powers against you to get you to...kindly let me sleep." Mathew explained smoothly with very animated facial expressions.

"definitely gay." Macy thought sadly.

"mystical powers?" she inquired, if she had heard about them she would never believe them but being that a young man had just fire punched her in the gut she thought he was probably not taking the piss.

"well, I have mystical powers, they let me create and throw fire balls and have my demon hipster chicks do the same." he shrugged as if it was a fairly normal thing that a girl Macy's age would have encountered.

"well, uh, thats intresting." Macy groaned, then noticed how annoying her voice was...she sounded like a wanna be goth emo thing. "Tell me Mathew, are you into guy..." Macy backed out of the question almost not wanting to know "into drama?" Macy asked knowing already that he was, since she had stalked him since she saw him acting but thinking he'd start a conversation with her about it and she could have an excuse for being quite instead of acting like a bitch, witch she had been doing, but how would you act if some one had almost set you on fire...then again it was by accident...anyway back to the story.

Mathew's face lit up with pride, "why yes I am, I'm currently staring in a play!." his voice filled withe excitement and pride.

Macy took the damp cloth and held it to her stomach, her finger touched Mathew's hand and he looked a little shocked but then went back to a big grin of self pride.

Macy smiled back, realizing that she probably shouldn't bring him down, and for that matter herself down.

"I thought I saw you in that, it's monkey journey to the west that your in right?" Macy asked knowing it but still wanting it to seem like a coincidence.

"Why yes! I'm in the role of monkey, not that many proper lines though." his voice sounded more humble.

"Well you had a lot of good fighting scenes, and hell you get to use the wires to fly, always wanted to do that." she joked smiling, Mathew nodded and gave a small smile back.

the pair sat in an oddly comfortable silence, they both seemed to feel there was nothing left to say and so didn't feel the need to fill the silence with pointless conversations like the one they had only just finished.

"Well, I think I should get to the hospital to get these dealt with...you should head home, you a good shower." Macy said trying to stand up, Mathew nodded and got to his feet easily, then helped pull little Macy to her feet.

"yes I guess i do" he laughed the began to head to the living room followed closely by Macy.

Macy grabbed a plain black jacket and shoved it on as Mathew began tying the laces of his boots, Macy opened the door and stood in the door way waiting for Mathew to leave.

"well miss Linch" he began politely. "Thank you for letting me sleep on your couch, sorry for the, you know, fire thing, it was a pleasure meeting you." he said formally offering her a hand shake.

"yeah same to you buddy." she said smiling then putting her arms out for a hug. "hand shakes are so impersonal." Mathew looked confused then gave her a quick, distant hug. Macy shook her head and laughed to herself as Mathew walked away down the corridor giving a small wave to her.

Macy locked the door and headed outside digging in her pockets for her car keys, her positive mood made her now very sore burn seem a little friendly, especially compared to that hug.


	4. a long boring chat

(this is a really boring chapter btw XD I'm trying to build up their relationship slowly, this is also a rediculously short chapter.)

it was a few months later when Mathew got THE letter.

Macy, in a state of shock ejected the coffee in her mouth.

"your evil?" Macy yelled over the the table.

Mathew put a finger on Macy's lips to silence her as he tried to shake the coffee off of the letter.

"Come on Macy, I shoot fire balls from my hands how can I not be evil?" he murmured taking a sip of his frothy coffee.

"I Don't know, well I mean like, Goku shot things from his hands and he was like the good guy!" Macy babbled like an idiot, more than a little shocked by the whole "hey I'm evil and I've been asked to join a league of evil wrong do-ers to destroy my childhood lovers love life." thing.

"who the hell is goku?" Mathew asked licking some foam off his top lip.

Macy's eyes were instantly drawn to it, and began biting softly on the inside of her lip.

"Mace?" mathew said clicking his fingers in front of her eyes.

"Oh, uh...Oh yeah! how can you not know who Goku is? your played monkey!" Macy said, astonished at the fact he didn't know who goku was.

"Just tell me who he is rather than making a drama out of it!" Mathew moaned and flicked his fringe.

"you know, son-goku, dragon ball, big dark haired dude, his story was based on the story of monkey."

"yeah, I was never a big fan of dragon ball Z..." Mathew said chewing on his nail in boredom.

"so...what do you have to do for this league?" Macy said quickly changing the subject.

Mathew took a big gulp of his coffee and began explaining.

"well the last dude she dated got dumped pretty brutally, like the rest of us, except the twins...i think she dumped them..." Mathew said lifting up the letter.

"she dated twins?" Macy said with a shocked face. Mathew was once again licking the cream off his lip, he had to be doing this to mess with her, but then again why would he, he had already explained he had no interest in dating her...

"yeah, at the same time, she cheated on them with each other..." Mathew said waving his hand in front of her eyes snapping her out of her pervyness.

"wow, poor kids...so is she a slut?" Macy asked leaning on the table with her elbow.

"elbows off the table, and not really, I didn't even get past a kiss." he said laughing then looking at the pictures, "Can you blame her for wanting to date both of these, they're Japanese musicians." he said handing their picture over to Macy.

"not bad looking no, but still cheating is unforgivable." Macy shrugged handing the picture back.

it was a few weeks later, while Macy and Mathew were trying to write out lyrics for his song.

"so is everyone writing a song for their battles?" she asked bored trying to find an outfit for Mathew's demon hipster chicks.

"I don't know, they wont need to, I'll beat Scott and Ramona will go back to Gideon." Mathew shrugged practicing his dance moves with his different boots.

"so she has a new boyfriend now?" Macy asked Mathew, who sighed and looked at the ground in response.

"are you jealous?" macy asked quietly.

"no, I can't afford to get there, he lives in Canada! for god sake what kinda of idiot wants to date a boring Canadian?" Mathew whined kick off his boots.

"hey, hey, come on Matty calm down, I have a bit of money kept back I could give you it." she stood up and stroked his fringe out his face.

"No, I couldn't how would you pat for your tuition? I couldn't just take it" Mathew said shaking his head.

"Well, I could pay you for...a service..." Macy smiled with a slightly evil grin, Mathew looked down at her and a slightly worried look and then nodded. "come on, Matty smile, nothing to worry about."


End file.
